


You light up my world

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bruises, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, Soft Boys, decorating accident, slight panicking roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Prompt: Person A and B decorating their house/apartment together when person A goes to another room to grab some more ornaments they hear person B yell. When they rush back into the room they see person B has somehow tangled themselves in christmas lights and fell over.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @everafter-in-neverland on tumblr who helped me with this fic.

Roman kicked off his boots at the doorway and readjusted his grip on the box in his arms as he moved around the puddles of melting snow decorating the front hall. His sock clad feet padded across the floor as he made his way through the house, taking in the sound of Dean pulling a box open in the other room.

Roman smiled as he placed the box down on the kitchen table, looking over at Dean who had torn into a box that was mainly clumps of multicoloured Christmas lights, but he could see Dean trying to work past a wreath and some brightly coloured ornaments that must have been mixed in by mistake. Huffing out a chuckle at the look on Dean’s face as he tried to untangle them, Roman straightened up and moved closer to press a kiss to Dean’s hair. “I’m gonna go grab the last box from the car.”

Dean gave a hum in reply, fully focused on the lights in his hands, and Roman could feel a smile tugging at his lips as he headed out. 

He was barely back inside, juggling the final box while trying to get the door shut behind him when a yell of his name broke the silence. Roman startled for a moment before he rushed towards where he’d left Dean, barely keeping from tripping with the box blocking part of his vision.

Stumbling to a stop in the doorway, he stared at Dean who had somehow managed to get himself completely tangled in the Christmas lights in the time he’d been gone. 

“Ro,” Dean called again, his eyes lighting up when he spotted him and Roman stepped forward. His eyes widened as Dean tried to move as well only for the lights to catch around his ankles, sending him face first into the hardwood floor.

Roman hurried forward, dropping the box onto the floor and falling to his knees in front of Dean to help him sit up. “I can’t leave you alone for a second,” he joked even as his brows creased in concern. “Are you okay?” He trailed his hands over Dean’s face, running a thumb over his bloody upper lip before reaching up to skate over the swelling of his nose.

Dean just grinned, nodding. “Yeah, I’m good. Now help me get untangled.” 

Roman chuckled, moving forward to press his lips against Dean’s with a smile as his fingers fell to the lights strung around his chest. “Yeah, let’s get you untangled.”


	2. Chapter 2

Roman looked through the Christmas photos that’d been taken of him and Dean at the party they’d gone to the night before. Roman had found a pair of Christmas sweaters that were so hideous Dean hadn’t put up even a token protest at the prospect of wearing couple’s clothing. Instead he’d taken delight in showing them off to any passerby with a grin a mile wide, which had more than made it worth wearing something quite so hideous. That bright smile now stared up at him from his phone where Roman had had Dean snug against his side, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

Unfortunately Dean’s untimely meeting with the floor earlier in the week had resulted in bruising pooled beneath his eyes. They’d developed into such a nasty black by the time of the party that even their garish sweaters couldn’t distract from it; they were like two dark beacons. Roman had been really happy with the photos despite that, grinning softly as he brushed his finger over Dean’s face.

Flicking through the pictures, Roman found himself gravitating back to one in particular where he’d tugged Dean a little closer to press a kiss against the side of his head. The shit eating grin Dean had been sporting for most of the night had softened into something much more fond and Roman found himself smiling softly at the quiet contentment radiating from the picture. Taking one last look at the photo, he posted it to his instagram before continuing on with his day.

His phone rang only minutes later and he dug it out from his pocket, glancing at the screen to see Mom scrawled across it before answering the call.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Don’t you hey mom me! What the heck happened to your boy?” His mother’s voice rang through the phone making Roman flinch, pulling the phone away from his ear as he wandered into the living room. Dean’s eyes raised from where he was curled up on the couch and Roman offered a smile. “You really should be taking better care of your boy. How does he get two black eyes?” 

Roman sighed. He really should’ve known he’d be getting this call after posting that picture. What had he expected. Shaking his head a little, he rolled his eyes at Dean. The boy raised a brow in return, but Roman simply reached out to run a hand over Dean’s beanie clad head as his mother continued to rant, waiting for her to take a breath so he could get a word in.

“Mom,” he interrupted, “Dean’s fine. It was just a decorating accident.” Glancing down at the boy in question, Roman watched as his look of confusion morphed into a smug smile.

“It doesn’t look like it was just an accident. Have you been—” 

Roman’s eyes narrowed, watching as Dean primly adjusted his beanie into the perfect position before moving forward to yank it down over Dean’s eyes, laughing as Dean pushed the beanie back above his eyes with a look of annoyance.

Tempering his voice back into a placating tone, he said, “Yes, Mom, I’ve been taking care of him. He’s right here and he’s fine,” before zoning out from the conversation again.

A smug grin came back onto Dean’s face at the words and he sent an elbow into Dean’s shoulder, jostling him and ignoring the glare Dean aimed at him. A returning elbow made contact with his side only moments later before Dean made a swipe for his hands and the phone, limbs flailing when Roman kept swatting his hands away.

Roman stopped trying to swat at Dean’s hands and instead made a grab to catch them with his one free hand only for Dean to stick a leg out and wind it around Roman’s leg to trip him up. Losing his footing, he toppled over onto the couch and onto Dean who used that opportunity to grab Roman’s phone. 

“Hey, Mrs A,” Dean chimed, grinning at Roman as his mom paused in her rant.

“Oh, hey there, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” 

Roman rolled his eyes as Dean and his mom started chatting away and moved off of Dean. Lying against the back of the couch, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and tugged the boy closer so his back was snug against Roman’s chest and pressed his face into the back of Dean’s neck, hiding the smile that was growing on his lips.

His boy was nothing but trouble, but Roman was so thankful he had him over the holidays. Christmas was already so much brighter with Dean wrapped up in his arms talking to his mom.


End file.
